A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle armrests, more specifically, an accessory that straddles upon an armrest of a vehicle and of which can support items thereon.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a vehicle armrest accessory that rests atop and straddles a center armrest of a vehicle and of which includes expandable legs that adjust to accommodate armrests of differing sizes; wherein the accessory features a storage compartment that can support a purse or handbag thereon while inside of a vehicle.
The Singh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,816) discloses an automotive center console comprising a storage area that console and not an accessory that rests atop and straddles an existing console of differing sizes in different vehicles.
The Gregory Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,840) discloses an accessory for an automobile adapted to cover the armrest structure, which is capable of holding various objects such as a wallet. However, the accessory does not feature expandable legs to accommodate differently sized armrests or include an open-top design for simply laying a purse or handbag thereon when in use in a vehicle.
The McKee Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,191) discloses a desk structure that is to be substituted for the conventional arm rest of a vehicle having cavities for receiving a variety of accessories. However, the desk structure is not an accessory that straddles atop an armrest to provide a storage compartment for resting items thereon.
The Mankey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,452) discloses a portable car console having an adjustable foot so that the console can be placed and leveled on different kinds of car seats despite their different slopes and shapes. However, the console is not suited for straddling atop an armrest or include expandable legs that can adjust for differently sized armrests.
The Milat Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,210) discloses a portable table for use in vehicles that may be supported on an armrest of the vehicle. Again, the portable table is not suited for straddling upon an armrest, and also does not include expandable legs.
The George et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 232,871) illustrates a design of an article receptacle for vehicles, which does not have expandable legs.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a vehicle armrest accessory that rests atop and straddles a center armrest of a vehicle and of which includes expandable legs that adjust to accommodate armrests of differing sizes; wherein the accessory features a storage compartment that can support a purse or handbag thereon while inside of a vehicle. In this regard, the vehicle armrest straddling apparatus for support of objects thereon departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.